


Filthy Frat - Part 1

by DirtyKnots



Series: Filthy Frat Verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Human, Bisexual Derek Hale, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Comeplay, Exhibitionism, Facials, Ficlet, M/M, Pledging, Voyeurism, cocksucking, light watersports, underage drinking (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Anon Prompt:I'd love to hear your take on a filthy frat AU, if that's in your interest. :)





	Filthy Frat - Part 1

Stiles and Scott rush the most popular frat on campus. It’s known for the wild parties and ragers, and the closeness of the brothers. They seem like actual family for how close they are. It’s also common knowledge that members usually have an easy time finding careers in their fields after graduation, alumni and former brothers always eager to help them out. It’s why Stiles insisted he and Scott rush the frat, despite their general inability to make it into the popular crowd. Stiles is honestly surprised when they get accepted as pledges. All in all, things keep going better than expected, he’s not sure what they’re looking for, but Stiles and Scott make it through pledge week with another couple of former HS classmates (which sadly includes Jackson because that’s his life). That’s it though - out of the mob of dudes who pledged, only five got accepted. He can’t quite figure out what the brothers had been looking for as they weeded them out. Dudes who did well on challenges dropped like flies. Stiles is especially surprised because he’s pretty sure he both drunkenly hit on the frat president - Derek - during the rush night party and then also got caught sloppily making out with Scott during the first mixer when they’d both struck out but were drunk enough to drop their bro boundaries and ridiculously horny. And it’s not like Stiles doesn’t know he’s happy to switch hit, but usually that’s a no-go for these frat dudes. 

Except apparently it’s not. There’s a welcome party for the pledges who achieved brotherhood, restricted to frat members past and present alike. There’s food and booze and beer pong and it’s just an all around good time. Stiles blinks a few times when he walks into the bathroom and finds the frat president on his knees, mouth wrapped around the dick of an alumni who showed up. Derek pulls off long enough to smile and welcome Stiles to the frat again before shifting sideways to make a path, telling Stiles to go on about his business before he sucks the dick in front of him back down. Stiles is buzzed enough (and has to piss badly enough) that he only blinks a few times and does as instructed. His eyes keep straying to the scene right next to him, and it takes longer to piss than it should have. They don’t seem to care that he’s watching though. He’s shaking off his cock when the alumni taps Derek on the cheek and points his way. The dude audibly pops off and leans towards Stiles, green eyes shining as he asks if Stiles minds. He’s not really sure what’s going on but he shrugs and tells him that he doesn’t, is surprised when he’s suddenly enveloped in that warm mouth, knees buckling a little before he can catch himself. Derek is sucking at his dick like he thinks it’s gonna spit out champagne and Stiles can’t help how quickly he swells, cock filling the mouth in front of him. He can feel his cockhead bumping against the back of Derek’s throat, but the man doesn’t seem to care, just works Stiles fast until he’s spilling his release in Derek’s mouth. He groans when Derek smiles, spilling a little of the cum out before swallowing the rest and turning back to the alumni, who’s watching hungrily, stroking himself. Derek just leaves his mouth open, waits as the dude finishes himself off, cum painting his cheeks, lips and tongue. The guy thanks Derek and strides out of the bathroom, dick still hanging out of his pants, and Derek stands. He turns and faces Stiles, who’s still a little dumbstruck by it all, drags him forward into a messy kiss, sharing the still warm cum between them. He just laughs when the kiss breaks and Stiles takes it upon himself to clean Derek’s face with his own tongue, goes in for another kiss before pulling back.

“I knew you’d fit in here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to prompt me if you'd like to see something added to this verse! You can comment anonymously on any of the parts or you can find me on [Tumblr](https://dirtyknots.tumblr.com) \- where my askbox is always open!


End file.
